The Missing Goddess is Found!
by Star-AquaAlly
Summary: Mayura checks out Norse mythology to work on her project but she needs to find a person. She finds one that's interesting but sumthing bout dat person makes her have dreams. Wat happens wen she find out da truth of dat Goddess? Wat happens wen shes finds out shes not real? and wat happens wen she has to kill sumone important in her heart, but refuses and her punishment is DEATH
1. The Norse Mythology book

_**Note: IM NEW AT THIS SO THIS MIGHT SUCK, BUT IM HOPING THAT YOULL LIKE IT STILL OR JUST DEAL WITH IT TO(: EITHER WAY IS GOOD FOR ME THNXX!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

* * *

A pink haired girl walked in front of a big, blackish mansion, and went to the door. "Loki-kun...?" Mayura said knocking on the door. The door opened and showed and tall guy with glasses, "Welcome miss Mayura." He said with a smile.

Mayura walked right in "Hey Yamino, is Loki-kun here?" as she turned around with facing Yamino. "Oh yes, Master Loki is in his office Miss Mayura. Would you care for some tea and cookies?" Mayura just nodded and ran upstairs to Loki's office. But just when she was going to open the door Mayura heard a voice, "Loooookiii~" Said the voice, Mayura put her head to the door and listened.

"What is it Freya?" as Loki lifting his hands up between him and Freya. "Loki~, why are you being mean?" Freya stoped hugging him and gave him a puppy face, Loki sighed "Freya... im busy right now." Freya got mad and stumped on the hard, wooden floor "Lokiiii~ you are a meanie, your meeting another girl arent you?! but you cant be with that person but me!" as Freya lifted her hands up pots and pans come down and hit Loki on the head.

Mayura stepped back and put her left hand over her mouth "W-who's this Freya girl? and what was that n-noise." Mayura turned around she then had a sad face on and Fenrir walked up to her with his tail wagging to her. "Oh hey Fenrir how are you boy?" she smiled and picked the black dog yup "Mystery girl, are you ok?" asked Fenrir "Im ok, im just ano... tired thats all." she put a fake smile, and walked downstairs to be stopped by Yamino.

"Miss Mayura, did you say hi to Master Loki yet?" Yamino with the tea and cookies on a tray in his hands. Mayura shooked her head "H-hes busy with a girl in his room right now, i dont want to be a b-bother to him." Mayura looked down hinding her face under her pink hair. Yamino walked up to her and patted her head "Miss Mayura, dont worry about her and you are not a bother to him." Yamino smiled and Mayura looked up and smiled to the both headed up to stairs again.

Mayura opened the door "Ohayou gozaimasu, Loki-kun how are y-" Mayura stopped and saw a blond haired girl trying to kiss Loki. Mayura looked down Loki saw Mayura "M-Mayr- Mayura... this is not what you think." Loki push the blond haired girl to the side, "Freya... Mayura are you- uh" Loki walked over to the pink haired girl who looked up smiling, "I-im fine... its ok Loki-kun, nice to meet you Freya." Mayura walked over to the couch and Fenrir jumped on top of her legs. Loki sighed and walked over to Mayura who had opened up a book.

"Mayrua whats that book you got there?" Loki sat down right next to her, with Freya following him. Mayura looked at Loki and look back at her book "Oh this is a Norse Mythology Gods book, we have to do a project about a god, so i checked this book out to find on the i wanted to do my project on." Mayura smiled and left Loki to sweat drop, but for Freya she grabbed the book and opened it to the page of her.

"You girl, you should do this God!" Freya said while giving it back to her. Mayura looked at the book "F-Freyja? A Goddess of Love and Beauty. Ano... she seems ok, but lets see if i like her" Mayura smiled but it made Freya mad of saying 'Lets see if i like her' To Freya she thinks Mayura might not like her.

Mayura read the book and saw Loki's name and looked up. "Ano... Loki-kun look you name is in here." Mayura leaned to the left to show Loki, Loki sweat drop. "Y-yes it is... hehe" Loki said as Mayura lend back to normal. "Demo... I dont really want to do her Freya Gome- uh F-Freya?" Freya was not happy to hear Mayura's answer Freya was on fire and Loki was getting kinda scared. Mayura fell backwards in her chair that made Freya laughed and looked less scary.

Mayura sighed and got back up "Are you ok Mayura?" Ask Loki who helped up her chair Mayura nodded and looked at the book to a new page. "Ano? whats this Loki the God of Trickster?" Loki looked at Mayura fast and took the book from her, "Mayura you dont need to read about the god." Loki gave a worried face, Mayura didnt listen and took the book from her back, "But i want to know to God of Tricks, besides he has your name. I might juss want to do him" Mayura smiled making Loki blush but scared, he didnt want to know Mayura's opinion of him.

Mayura looked down at the book and started to read it, "Ano... he sounds..." Mayura stopped of what she was gonna say, Loki turned facing her "He sounds like what?" Mayura didnt answer but hind her face under her hair she was still reading the book. "Mayura he sounds like what?!" Loki asked again, waiting for her to answer.

"Wait..." Mayura said while lifting up the book and turned to Loki, "So what does he sound like?" Loki said getting really for his pink haired friend to answer. "He sounds like... ano...a Meanie, a weirdo, a baka, but very interesting." She smiled Loki sighed he was ok but kinda hurt for her to call him a meanie, weirdo, and baka. "Demo... I dont want to do him, lets just see who else is there." Mayura smiled, Loki nodded.

As Mayura was flipping over the pages she found one that was very interesting and familiar. "Ano..." Mauyra picked up to door and put it on the table, Loki looked at the name and was shock to see that. That Goddess to be still popular even though she disappeared. "Wow, i didnt know she was still popular." Freya said and pointed at her name Mayura turned to Freya and made Freya blush, "W-what is it Mayura?" Freya look away and blushing.

Mayura smiled but then wondered what she meant by that "Freya what do you mean 'i didnt know she was still popular'?" Freya froze she said to much, she forgot that Mayura doesnt know that shes a Goddess. "Ano... n-nothing, its just... eto." Freya didnt know what to say but Mayura just looked back at the book. "Ninanna(Queen of the sky)... The Goddess of love, fertility and war. Ano... why does this name sound familiar my mom used to call me this?" Mayura looked confused and by saying that, it made both Loki and Freya curious of what she said. "M-Mayura... What do you mean?" Loki said getting up from his chair, Mayura turned to Loki "L-Loki-kun..." All of a sudden Mayura started to cry.

* * *

_**Me: Wow, I hope yuu like it Loki-kun, Mayura-Chan, and Freya-Chan**_

_**Mayura: I did... but i wounder why i started to cry?**_

_**Loki: Mayura -_- your the person thats crying, so why are you asking her?**_

_**Mayura: Bcoz its not my story line... okk 3**_

_**Me: now now guys... yuu juss gotta c why you started to cry ok Mayura(:**_

_**Mayura: OK(:**_

_**Freya: Loookkkiiii~Kuuuun~~~**_

_**Loki: F-Freya... ano, Alex do you think you can help me here?**_

_**Me: Ano... maybe xD**_

_**Loki: ohhh come on *keepin Freya away***_

_**Freya: ILoveYuu Lokii~~3 *trys to kiss him***_

_**Me: OK THATS ENOUGH! *gets mad and pushes her away from him***_

_**Mayura and Freya: ... *speechless***_

_**Loki: Eto... T-Thnx(:**_

_**Me: *blushes* Uggghh, the things i do for you guys... -_-**_

* * *

Biii guys until next chapter(:


	2. Visions and Dreams Part 1

**_Note: hey guys sorry for not up loading new chapters my computer broke, so needed to get a new one. But im back and here it is(: thnx for waittin Minna~_**

**_Note: The visions and Dreams that Mayura gets are all Ninanna's Memories so in her Visions and dreams she looks like Ninanna but she doesnt know that.(In case you wanted to know...)_**

* * *

As the trickster God went closer to his pink haired friend to try and comfort her, but she got up and wiped her tears. "I-Im sorry, its just the name. My mom used to call me th-... N-nevermind hehe" Mayura looked at Loki with a smile on her face. Loki just lean back into his chair, "Is that so? Are you ok?" Mayura just sat back down and nodded. Mayura bend down to grab the book once she touched it she got a vision.

* * *

**Vision: **

_Mayura was standing in front a cherry tree, she looked to see a young light red haired girl with her long hair into a pony tail. The girl had a book into her hands and went up to Mayura "Mama, Mama! can you read me this?" The girl grabbed Mayura's hand and ran under the cherry tree and gave Mayura the book. "O-Ok..." Mayura grabbed the book and read the title 'Norse Gods and Goddess' Mayura looked at the girl "You want me to read this? ok" Mayura smiled as the girl nodded._

**End of vision**

* * *

Loki and Freya was in front of Mayura. "Hey girl... are you ok?" Freya said, "Mayura? is everything ok?" Loki said. Mayura looked up at them and just nooded '_What in the world happened? who was that girl, and the book...' _Mayura said in her mind. Yamino and Fenrir went inside the room, "Here are more cookies that miss Freya asked for." Yamino put to tray down and Fenrir jumped onto his daddy's lap. "Thank you Yamino... Lokiiiii~ come on lets eat cookieeess~" Freya said getting close to Loki's arm, Loki just nodded while Mayura nodded too. Yamino then sat next to Mayura's left side. Everyone started to eat the cookies and tea. "Once again Yamino, your Cookies and Tea are awesome!" Cheered Mayura smiling and eating a cookie. Yamino smiled "Thank you miss Mayura."

Mayura and everyone else started to do there own things. Loki was doing paper work, Freya was sleeping, Yamino was cooking, Fenrir was sleeping with Freya, and Mayura was doing her project or tried to. "Ano... Ninanna, i wanna do her" Mayura smiled, but had hard time doing her project she couldnt focus and so time went by, when she was thinking yet playing a game on her laptop.

Mayura looked at the clock it was already 12 o'clock. "Oh man, Loki-kun i got to go. I was suppose to be home already." Loki looked at Mayura who was rushing to put her laptop in her bag. "Ok, Mayura you be careful ok" Loki smiled. Mayura nodded and walked out the door but stoped. "L-Loki-kun..." Mayura turned to Loki, Loki looked back at Mayura "Yes Mayura what is it?" Mayura looked down " Do you think i can come back here, and sleep over? because my dad is leaving out of town at 6 so i would be home alone." Loki just nodded and Mayura smiled and walked home.

Mayura walked passed the park. 'ah... i remember this park, demo... how did i get here?' Mayura said to herself she looked around "I dont remember having this park here down twon? this is the park back in my old up country home." Mayura walked inside the park and saw the thing she build when she was young. "Ohh heyy, its the snowman i made 8 years ago when i was 8 year old on Christmas eve." She bend down to look at it more up close. '_Mayura Dear this snowman is lovely_' said a voice Mayura got up. "T-That voice...it cant be M-mama?" Mayura turned "MAMA! are you there?" There was no sound, Mayura new it was her mom. "MAMAAA! mama... mama are you th-" Mayura fainted.

* * *

**Dream:**

_Mayura opened her eyes, and she saw a girl in front of her. "Huh? where am i?" Mayura said the girl looked at her and gave a smirk "Your in... Hell Ninanna. you came to play with me while im here all alone how do you not remember!"(Note: When She said Ninanna Mayura heard her name not Ninanna) Mayura's eyes widen the girl that was in front of her looked like someone she seen before but older. "H-Hell?... W-Wait a minute did you HELL!" Mayura screamed, and the girl nodded. "O-ok... l-lets go and play then." The girl jumped up and down while smiling. _

_Mayura just couldn't believe shes in Hell. "W-whats your name little girl?" Mayura said while the girl took her hand. "Huh? Ok your being mean to me. how do you not remember?" The girl started to cry "I-Im sorry please dont cry!" The girl nodded, "Hel" Mayura looked down "I know we are in Hell" "No I mean my name is Hel." Mayura nodded and then remembered hearing the name Hel before, and also remember seeing that glasses, pink hair, and those eyes before. _

_They walked and walked until they got to a shrine. "Whats this Hel?" Hel pointed at it "This is where papa used to take me and my two little brothers too." Hel said smiling, Mayura watched Hel smile and then she started to smile. "Where is your papa Hel?" Hel then looked sad. "Hes gone... and so is my two little brothers, i dont know where they went but they left me all alone here. In Hell and they never even visited me. and thats why your here, you came to visit me" Hel smiled again, and Mayura just played along, she didnt want to see Hel upset but wondered why her papa and brothers left her here alone. _

_"Ok wanna see what our for-chin's are Hel?" Hel nodded and ran to the counter. "Two for-chin please." Mayura said smiling. "Please spin this, then tell me what your guys numbers are." said the man. Mayura spined it and got the number 20 and Hel spined it and got the number 3. "Mister i got number 3" Hel said, "And i got number 20." Mayura said. The man got the numbers paper and gave it to them. "Here you go, please come again after a year thank you." They walked away and read the paper. "What did you get Hel?" Hel looked at the paper and read it "Its says 'You will get to meet the people you miss, and everything will turn out fine.' Thats awesome!" Mayura smiled "Thats a good one Hel im happy for you."_

_Hel grabed Mayuras hand and asked her what she got. "what did you get? Ninanna?" Mayura looked at it, eyes widen. "Ninanna? whats wrong what did you get?" Mayura snaped out and faked what hers was. "oh Hel it says 'You will have a good life, and meet new ano... people" Hel smiled and they began to walk. Mayura couldnt stop lookin at her paper. 'What in the world does this mean...? [two shadows, truth may hurt, request must be fulfill may bring disaster]' She said to herself. Mayura didnt know what that ment and then Hel let got of her hand. "Thanks for coming to play and vist my Ninanna" Hel smiled and ran into her little house. "Y-your welcome Hel, bye" Mayura smiled, and then all of a sudden woke up to be right next to Loki._

**End of Dream**

* * *

"L-Loki... wassup?" Mayura was looking up to see Loki holding her inside his arms. "You were freaking sleeping here, on the ground and plus your dad called because its already 2:00 and you werent home, so i came looking for you and saw you here on the ground sleeping. and tryed to walk you put." Mayura blushed, "Omg... papa, T-thanks Loki, ill cya later at 6 then bye!" Mayura said running home. Loki sighed "That girl..."

* * *

**Me: YESSH im done!(: **

**Loki: Finally.**

**Me: shut up Loki!**

**Loki: Maybe**

**Me: hey you know writing a story is hard because you have to have a storyline, and yea... (blush) you try writing a story LOKI!**

**Loki: I bet i can to a better story than you! xD**

**Me: you wish!**

**Mayura: now now guys... no fighting**

**Me: yeaa i guess... ok Loki listen to her! if you have da guts to ahah**

**Loki: ALEXX! I do...**

**Me: ahaha, well den lets get back to da story Mayura? (turn to her)**

**Mayura: wow ok hehe, im getting all fired up to see wat happens next Alex.(:**

**Me: oh hey thanks Mayura, well wat do you think of it guys?**

**Mayura: well, getting to see Hel as a little girl kinda surprised me... also dat riddle, dear god. it took you forever to come up with ahah.**

**Me: Hey hey, no teasing the writer now xD**

**Loki: well, i guess it was good, i made Mayura blushed... and got herself into trouble falling asleep at a park on the ground. (smirk)**

**Mayura: L-Loki-kun!**

**Me: ahaha, wat a cute couple xD**

**Loki and Mayura: WAT!(Gets mad yet blush to)**

**Me: huh... oh daum, well g2g now until next chapter biii(: (starts to run)**

* * *

Hope you guys like it(: also Review! and ill up put a new chapter as soon as i CAN! okiieee~ biii guys


End file.
